<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of a Kind by SwoodMaxProductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655123">Two of a Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions'>SwoodMaxProductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Ghirahim and Fi as siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Mentions of past abuse, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Sword Spirits - Freeform, Sword spirits are a lot like cats, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, cuteness, ganondad, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for Fluff Week 2.0 on the LU server)</p><p>Sword spirits can transfer energy using their cores. Which are in their chests. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fi &amp; Ghirahim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors 2 AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, I had the idea of sword spirits’s cores being able to heal through hugs and. Like. What was I supposed to do, not write about soul snuggles?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ghirahim.”</p><p>The ethereal voice could only belong to Fi. Only one other being in Ghirahim’s knowledge spoke with such a resonant timbre.</p><p>Himself.</p><p>They were sword spirits, the children of the Deep Shrines, made by the gods themselves. Once, there were more. Now, as far as he knew… there were two. Far more than once, Ghirahim had found himself desiring her company. Though they were destined to always be enemies, they were the last of their kind. And deep down, he wished that things could be different. But the laws of fate were etched in stone, written in the blood of nations— and life-essence of their fallen siblings…</p><p>Yet he still desired that hypothetical solidarity.</p><p>Or maybe it was just the week without rest talking.</p><p>“Ghirahim, I have noticed your performance levels falling. I detect a strong possibility that you assume I am here to take advantage of this. That is incorrect. I wish to help you.”</p><p>He turned around, slowly, watching her. Was it really that obvious? She floated in the doorway, serene as ever, displaying nothing but sincerity in her claim.</p><p>“And what purpose would doing that serve?”</p><p>“We are allies now.”</p><p>Dark, sunken eyes narrowed in response.</p><p>“And you believe that, do you? That fate can be so easily denied?”</p><p>“Yes. Recent data confirms that it is possible for the path of fate to be altered.”</p><p>An awkward silence fell upon the room. Fi drifted closer, undeterred by her counterpart’s distrust.</p><p>“Your energy levels are dangerously low. Continuing in your current condition is inadvisable. Initial calculations estimate your risk of compromised integrity in battle at 33.333% and rising.”</p><p>Ghirahim rolled his eyes.</p><p>“So you’re saying the probability is one in three. Not everything can be neatly divided by 100, you know…”</p><p>“Not everything can be neatly categorized by fate.”</p><p>The silence returned, more deafening than ever.</p><p>It stung that she knew he was running on fumes. It was only made worse by her insistence on… helping. Needing help was something that read as a sign of weakness. Centuries of servitude to Demise had taught him to never, ever show signs of weakness. They would be either exploited, punished, or worse, both.</p><p>Fi moved closer.</p><p>“It is not something to be ashamed of.”</p><p>Damn it. Who had taught her how to read emotions so well?! </p><p>...Probably the boy, now that he thought about it. His many incarnations hardly ever spoke…</p><p>“Please. Let me help you.”</p><p>Fi held out the winglike cloak she had in place of arms, her adorable rounded face gazing up at him. The temptation of respite from exhaustion, of comfort in any form, won out. His better judgment screaming at him, Ghirahim removed his cloak, giving greater access to his core, and accepted the embrace.</p><p>Almost immediately he was overwhelmed by the feeling of life flowing into his very being, a warm, soothing transfusion of energy he had never experienced before. He had always given, a living reserve of power for his master. He had never received. He had never experienced a connection that was mutual.</p><p>And oh, how he’d needed it— the contact almost as much as the energy. And the lines between those two things were blurred. He could feel her sincere concern. </p><p>Ghirahim almost didn’t anticipate the feeling of his knees buckling, of Fi’s embrace catching him and her gently lowering them both to the floor, where she curled up against him. The feeling of relief and comfort clouded his mind, but in a way that was itself strangely soothing.</p><p>The tip of Fi’s wing rubbed continuous gentle circles between his shoulders.</p><p>“You are in need of rest,” she murmured, “and you have more than earned it.”</p><p>She knew. He could feel that she knew. The connection between their souls gave her a limited sort of access to his mind, and he to hers. She could sense his memories of his master, of how he had been treated. And it troubled her…</p><p>Ghirahim’s eyes slipped shut of their own accord, a soft, contented sigh leaving him as their souls healed each other.</p><p>They were two of a kind. They were survivors. Siblings. They lay together, body to body, core to core, soul to soul. </p><p>Losing consciousness had never been so… pleasant.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Ghirahim? Are y—“</p><p>Ganondorf stopped in his tracks.</p><p>Ghirahim and Fi were curled up on the floor, peacefully sleeping in each other’s arms. Well, Ghirahim’s arms, and Fi’s… cloak? Whatever the correct term was, the scene was absolutely adorable, considering their resemblance to young siblings. They were actually incredibly ancient siblings, but it still didn’t stop them from being adorable.</p><p>Ganondorf smiled and left the spirits to their much-needed slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two swords, holding hands~</p><p>Two swords, holding hands~</p><p>The cuteness, the cuteness, is more than I can withstand~</p><p>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>